


Untitled Rogue One [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 03:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9697829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: in the early months of jedha’s occupation, while baze is taking a job offworld, chirrut decides it would be interesting to mess with the imperials for a bit, but not in a way that would result in civilians getting hurt.[A recording of a fic by vrabia]





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [untitled tumblr!fic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/264416) by vrabia. 



> I have no idea what to call this

Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic17/rogue%20one%20tumblrfic.mp3) | **Size:** 4.62MB | **Duration:** 4:55min

  
---|---  
  
**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Untitled Rogue One podfic [podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15787296) by [KD reads (KDHeart)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads)




End file.
